The present invention relates to a motor vehicle door lock controlling device and relates more particularly to a motor vehicle door lock controlling device which is inexpensive to manufacture, easy to install and practical in use and, which occupies less space.
In Taiwanese Patent No. 79,208,920 there is disclosed a utility model of motor vehicle door lock controlling device. This structure of motor vehicle door lock controlling device is shown in FIG. 1. As illustrated, the motor vehicle door lock controlling device is generally comprised of a locking control motor (100) and a driving motor (110), a driving rod (130) and a driven rod (132). Inserting the key in the key hole of either door induces an electric current to turn on the locking control motor (100). Rotating the locking control motor (100) causes the gear (101) on the output shaft of the locking control motor (100) to move a locking bar (102) backwards to an unlocking position. Once the locking bar (102) is released from its locking position, the driving motor (110) is immediately turned on to carry the driving rod (130) to rotate via two gears (111) and (131), and therefore, the driven rod (132) is moved outwards causing the link which is connected to the fastening hole (133) on the front end of the driven rod (132) to unlock door locks. Because the locking bar (102) is made from a rack it occupies much space to install and the teeth thereof tend to be damaged or worn off easily.